


Heat Wave

by asarahworld



Series: The Doctor and Rose Tyler [47]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Ficandchips, Timepetalsprompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 14:56:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15221657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asarahworld/pseuds/asarahworld
Summary: @timepetalscollective Summer fic bingo 'Heat Wave' and 'Skinny-dipping'





	Heat Wave

**Author's Note:**

> @timepetalscollective Summer fic bingo 'Heat Wave' and 'Skinny-dipping'

“Forget Mum, Dad’s gonna kill us if he finds out,” Rose giggled quietly, nonetheless allowing her husband to lead her into the cool water. The Doctor silenced her with a kiss, pulling her in so she was floating above him.

“Well, since you were unable to think of a different solution to beat the heat,” the Doctor grinned, silently paddling through the water.

“I should have known tha’ you were up to something when you so nonchalantly declined a bath,” Rose felt herself relax, allowing the thrill of their escapade to take over. She yelped as the Doctor suddenly submerged himself under the water, sending a wave cascading over the edge of the deck.

“Shh,” the Doctor whispered in her ear, nipping at it as he pulled Rose with him.

“Doct-ah,” Rose shushed him. “It’s too hot for your antics.”

“What antics? This, Rose Tyler, is a romantic midnight swim,” the Doctor protested gently, kissing Rose as they tread water.

“It’s two a.m.” Rose countered. The Doctor laughed, reaching over the edge to grab some pool noodles, playfully thwacking Rose’s head. Laughing, Rose dove into the water and put her arms over the Doctor’s, rendering them still. Under the water, she traced the Doctor’s lips, smiling as he leaned forward to kiss her again. Air lightly bubbled to the pool’s surface, before two naked bodies broke the stillness, breathing in deeply.


End file.
